


A Number away from Love

by SachikoKuroichi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Number Neighbor-Challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: Neros Ideen sind immer die, die das meiste Potenzial für lebensverändernde Geschehnisse haben, oder? Also was soll schon groß passieren, wenn sie diesen neuen Trend ausprobieren? Seinem Number-Neighbour zu schreiben wird wohl kaum darin resultieren, jemand Interessantes kennenzulernen, oder?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil, Nero/V





	A Number away from Love

* * *

„Hey, Dante! Hast du schon von dieser neuen Challenge gehört?“

Dante hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Ideen, die von Nero kamen, ihn meistens in lebensverändernde Situationen brachten. Dennoch konnte er seine Neugier kaum zügeln und wusste, dass er anbeißen würde.

Challenges gab es unzählige im weiten Internet, so konnte er kaum wissen, welche genau sein Freund meinte.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr.“

Die Idee war simple: Man nahm seine eigene Handynummer und veränderte lediglich die letzte Ziffer. Doch nicht in eine wahllos gewählte Ziffer, es musste entweder eine über oder unter der eigenen sein. Dann verschickte man kurzerhand eine Nachricht an jene Nummer und wartete, was passierte. Dies ganze nannte sich dann „Number-Neighbour-Challenge“ und war gerade der Nummer 1 Trend auf sämtlichen Social Media-Plattformen.

Dante fand, dass es nach einer Menge Spaß klingen konnte, wenn denn die Nummern vergeben waren und sein Number Neighbour auch ein cooler Typ war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte.

„Okay, klingt nach einer potenziellen Quelle uns heute beschäftigt zu halten.“

Beide hatten heute nichts Besseres zu tun. Die Arbeiten für ihre Kurse waren so gut wie erledigt, Vorlesungen oder andere Präsenztermine standen heute ebenso nicht am Plan, heute war einer der seltenen Tage, an welchen die sie absolut nichts geplant hatten und nur in Dantes Zimmer die Zeit totschlugen. Nero war sowieso immer froh, wenn er von Zuhause wegkam, doch er war auch nicht gewillt, neben seinem Studium noch drei Jobs zu unterhalten, so wie sein Freund dies tat. Dante jobbte unter der Woche immer wieder in einem kleinen Café am Campus, während er sich an Freitagen und Sonntagen als Barkeeper betätigte. Weiters übernahm er gelegentlich verschiedene Tätigkeiten im Archiv oder der Bibliothek ihrer Universität.

So konnte er sich das Studium, diese kleine 2-Zimmer Wohnung am Campus sowie seinen kostspieligen Lifestyle leisten. Seine Klamotten waren alles Markenware, sein Handy eines der teuersten am Markt und seine Pizza-Obsession war nicht gerade billig. Gut, dass er beim Feiern an den freien Samstagen stets alles von seinen potenziellen Liebschaften spendiert bekam, sonst müsste er wohl nebenbei auch noch anschaffen gehen.

„So, wie wollen wir das machen? Zuerst deine Nummer, dann meine? Oder gleichzeitig?“

„Gleichzeitig klingt gut. Ich nehme die Zahl darüber, du die darunter.“

Dante grinste.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass dieses Vergnügen nicht ein sofortiges Ende findet.“

Nero nahm sein Smartphone und tippte die ihm vertraute Nummer ein, bevor er die letzte Ziffer löschte und stattdessen die darüber eintippte. Kurzerhand war die Nummer abgespeichert und WhatsApp geöffnet.

[„Hey, Number-Neighbour! Nett, dich kennenzulernen. 😸”]

Er fand, ein normaler Text war angebracht, da die Idee selbst schon ausgefallen genug war. Allein, von einer fremden Nummer eine Nachricht zu bekommen, war creepy genug, man musste nicht sofort übertreiben.

WhatsApp aktualisierte in jenem Moment, in welchem die Nachricht durchging, die Kontaktinformationen.

“Hey, Dante! Die Nummer existiert! Und sie hat WhatsApp!”

Sein Freund gab nur einen Laut von sich, der ihm signalisierte, dass er ihn vernommen hatte, immerhin war er immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich einen genialen Spruch auszudenken.

Währenddessen versuchte Nero aus den Informationen, die er erhalten hatte, schlau zu werden.

Sein Profibild zeigte einen Mann, gekleidet in schwarz und ebenso schwarzen Haaren, ein Buch in Händen, der sich auf einen silberfarbenen Stock zu stützen schien. Das Licht des Vollmonds traf ihn in jenem Winkel, der ihn mystisch erscheinen ließ. Nero fühlte sich, als würde er etwas Verbotenes betrachten. Als hätte er sich eine Ehre unrechtmäßig erschlichen, welcher er nicht würdig war. Leider konnte er sein Gesicht nicht ausmachen, da das Licht genau darauf einen Schatten warf. Nero fühlte Enttäuschung in sich aufkeimen. Er musste einfach wissen, wie dieses Mysterium aussah. Und wie er hieß.

Der schwarze Mantel und sein Schal verdeckten seine gesamte Statur, doch er vermutete, dass er eher von zerbrechlicherer Natur war, wenn man den Gehstock in Betracht zog.

Sein Status war irgendein kryptisches Zitat, zumindest dachte Nero das. Kurzerhand kopierte er es und startete eine Google-Suche.

//William Blake... hm... klingt langweilig.//

Dennoch konnte auch dieser kleine Makel die Freude nicht dimmen, die er empfand, als sein Handy in seiner Hand vibrierte und eine neue WhatsApp-Nachricht verkündete. Von seinem Number-Neighbour.

„Oh mein Gott! Ich hab eine Antwort!“

Erneut nur ein leises Grummeln. Dante schien nach wie vor kein Glück gehabt zu haben, was vielleicht darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er nach wie vor noch nichts geschickt hatte.

[„Number Neighbour? Was genau soll das sein? Für kindische Streiche bin ich nicht zu haben, bedaure.“]

Nero fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Das war definitiv nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte. Nun musste er schnell sein, wollte er doch nicht riskieren, geblockt zu werden.

[„Kein kindischer Streich! Versprochen!“]

Er schickte mehrere Nachrichten hintereinander, um nicht wertvolle Sekunden an eine längere Nachricht zu verschwenden.

[„Eine Challenge! Aus dem Internet.“]

[„Eine Art... Spiel?“]

Gerade wollte er beginnen, eine Erklärung zu tippen, da konnte er sehen, dass sein Gegenüber zu tippen begann.

[„Ein Spiel? Erzähl mir mehr darüber.“]

Nero grinste und verbuchte dies als ersten Erfolg. In kurzen Sätzen brachte er dem anderen das Konzept näher, bevor ihm etwas anderes einfiel.

[„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Nero. Wie heißt du?“]

Eine Pause. Die Häkchen färbten sich blau, doch die Antwort blieb aus. Nero seufzte. War er damit zu weit gegangen?

„Dante, wie läufts bei dir?“

„Die Nummer ist nicht vergeben. Ich probier‘s gerade mit der anderen.“

Dante hatte sich endlich für einen Anfangssatz entscheiden können und hatte ihn stolz in eine SMS eingetippt.

[„Du hast das unfassbare Glück, mein Number Neighbour zu sein. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns einander vorstellen: Dante, meines Zeichens Student und Teilzeit-Barista/Barkeeper. Mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen? 😉”]

Nur, um zu erfahren, dass die Nummer nicht existiert. Nicht, dass Dante sich davon unterkriegen ließe. Der Text war kurzerhand kopiert und sofort wieder ins Textfeld eingefügt, die Nummer um eine Ziffer geändert und schon war die SMS draußen.

[„Ich würde diese unerfreuliche Begegnung nicht als „Glück“ bezeichnen. Woher hast du meine Nummer?“]

Oh, dieser Jemand war anscheinend keiner, der wusste, wie Spaß geschrieben wurde.

[„Eine recht eisige Begrüßung - aber ich mag Herausforderungen. 😉  
Deine Nummer gleicht meiner - nur die letzte Ziffer ist eine drüber. Wie der Name schon sagt: Number Neighbour.”]

[“Also nur ein kindisches Spiel. Vergeude meine Zeit nicht mit solchem Unsinn.”]

“Meiner ist ein Arschloch,” seufzte Dante und klammerte sich an Nero, um einen Blick auf sein Display erhaschen zu können.

„Tja, dein Pech. Meiner scheint recht okay zu sein.“

„Wirklich? Zeig doch mal!“

Damit begann ein Gerangel um Neros Handy, welches Dante kurzzeitig gewann, gerade lange genug, um das Profilbild zu betrachten.

„Hui... scheint ja genau dein Typ zu sein. Twink, Emo... theatralisch... was will ein Nero mehr?“

Besagter entriss ihm das Handy und motzte: „Halt die Klappe, Dante.“

Während Nero gerade eine neue Nachricht erhielt, hatte Dante sich vorgenommen, seinen Gesprächspartner ein wenig länger zu nerven. Selbst schuld, wenn man ihn nicht blockte, oder? Dann bettelte man ja regelrecht darum.

[„Du weißt echt, wie man Spaß aus dem Weg geht, oder?“]

Dass er darauf keinerlei Antwort bekam, gab ihm nur zusätzlich Recht. Dante seufzte und beschloss, sich eine andere Beschäftigung zu suchen. Wie genau diese jedoch ausschauen sollte, nun, da Nero regelrecht in sein Handy hineinkriechen wollte, war ihm noch unklar. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ein Nickerchen machen. Schlaf war ein Luxus, den er sich nur selten gönnte, zu viel gab es zu erledigen oder zu entdecken, zu erleben. Schlafen konnte er, wenn er tot war. Oder zu alt, um Spaß zu haben. Also nie.

Nero hatte endlich eine Antwort erhalten und nun, da Dante ihn wieder in Ruhe ließ, konnte er sie auch endlich lesen.

[„Nero? Interessanter Name.“]

Dann gleich darauf:

[„Nenn mich V.“]

Nero war fasziniert. Alles an diesem Mann war mysteriös. Von seinem Auftreten, seinem Profilbild, seiner Statusmessage bis hin zu seinem Spitznamen. Wer kürzte seinen Namen auf einen einzigen Buchstaben? Wie schlimm konnte sein Name schon sein?

[„Dein gesamter Lebensinhalt besteht daraus, so mysteriös als nur irgendmöglich zu sein, kann das sein? 😝”]

[“Man muss wissen, sein Publikum bei Laune zu halten.“

„Du willst mehr über mich wissen? Ich denke, darum musst du dich erst ein wenig bemühen, mein Lieber. 😉”]

Nero wusste in diesem Moment, dass er verloren war. Diese neckische Antwort, mehr triezend als flirtend, war genug, um eine gewisse Hitze in ihm aufsteigen zu lassen. V hatte bereits nach so wenigen Nachrichten eine gewisse Anziehungskraft, derer er sich nicht erwehren konnte. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann wollte er das auch gar nicht. Die Auswahl an potenziellen Bekanntschaften jeglicher Natur war mit der Zeit immer monotoner geworden, hatte begonnen, ihn zu langweilen. Der Letzte, der wirklich sein Interesse hatte wecken können, war der Idiot neben ihm gewesen. Nach einigen Wochen war ihnen jedoch klar geworden, dass sie auf diese Art nicht funktionierten, egal, wie fantastisch der Sex war. So hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, Freunde zu bleiben. Hin und wieder waren sie noch über einander hergefallen, doch selbst das hatte sich mittlerweile gelegt. Was sicherlich daran lag, dass es genug Auswahl für sie beide gab, wenn es nur eine schnelle Affäre für eine Nacht sein sollte. Für mehr waren sie jedoch auch nicht zu gebrauchen.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen auf die gleiche Weise wie zuvor: Dante besuchte Vorlesungen, erledigte seine Arbeiten und arbeitete seine ihm zugeteilten Schichten. All das, während er seinen Number Neighbour mindestens 2-3mal am Tag mit einer Nachricht beglückte. Manchmal war es eine „Guten-Morgen“-Nachricht, mal ein Foto von seinem Kaffee oder seinen Aufgaben, hin und wieder teilte er auch einen philosophischen Gedankenansatz mit ihm, nicht, dass er je eine ausgiebige Antwort retour bekommen hätte. Stets waren sie ablehnend, nicht im Geringsten darauf eingehend, was Dante überhaupt geschickt hatte. Es war zum Verzweifeln, doch im Endeffekt war es egal. Er brauchte die Genugtuung, diesen Menschen ebenfalls aufgetaut zu haben, nicht. Er hatte genügend Freunde und Bekanntschaften. Er wusste, dass er genug Charisma hatte und generell ein guter Mensch war. Dass dieser eine Mensch nicht mit ihm kommunizieren wollte, stürzte ihn jetzt weder in tiefste Depressionen, noch hinterließ es eine tiefe Kerbe in seinem Selbstbewusstsein. Er machte sich mittlerweile nur noch einen Spaß daraus, sein Gegenüber hin und wieder den Tag zu versauen. Selbst schuld, wenn man ihn nicht blockierte. Aber vielleicht wollte sein Gesprächspartner ja gestört werden? Vielleicht war seine Anwesenheit doch gar nicht so unerwünscht?

Nero auf der anderen Seite hing den gesamten Tag an seinem Smartphone, stets in Erwartung, eine neue Nachricht von V zu erhalten. Der andere war fast den gesamten Tag über erreichbar, was den jungen Mann zutiefst faszinierte. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich einiges an Informationen über den Schwarzhaarigen erarbeitet. Er war genauso wie er Student, sein Gehstock war kein Accessoire, da er nach einem Unfall in seiner Kindheit einen Nervenschaden an seinem Bein zurückbehalten hatte, den die Ärzte nicht mehr richten hatten können. Unter seiner Kleidung verbargen sich unzählige Tätowierungen, welche Nero nur zu gerne Millimeter für Millimeter entdecken würde. Sie teilten Lebensgeschichten sowie Kleinigkeiten in gleichen Teilen. Nero wusste, welchen Tee V bevorzugte, genauso wie V wusste, dass Nero ohne Kaffee morgens kein funktionstüchtiger Mensch war.

Sie kannten die Wünsche und Träume des jeweils anderen, vertrauten einander Ängste an und die Sehnsucht, einander im wahren Leben kennenzulernen, sich gegenüber zu stehen und in die Augen des jeweils anderen sehen zu können, nahm mit jeder weiteren Nachricht, die sie einander schickten, unaufhörlich zu. Bis sie unvorstellbare Maße angenommen hatte.

[„Wir sollten eventuell mal darüber nachdenken, einen Anruf zu wagen.“]

Neros Herz machte einen Salto in seiner Brust, bevor es dann zu rasen begann. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wie sich seine Stimme wohl anhören würde? Würde sie genauso klingen, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte?

[„Wozu nachdenken? Lass es uns tun.“]

[„So ungeduldig. Sollten wir uns nicht vorher mal treffen und du mich zum Essen ausführen, bevor wir „es“ tun? 😏“]

Neros Gesicht explodierte regelrecht in einem aggressiven Rot, welches Dantes Mänteln in nichts nachgestanden hätte.

[“So hab ich das nicht gemeint! 🙈”]

[“Schade... ich wäre dem Angebot sicherlich nicht abgeneigt.”]

Um sich selbst nicht weiter hineinzureiten, drückte er kurzerhand den Anrufbutton.

„So ungeduldig, regelrecht ungestüm“, tönte eine verführerisch tiefe Stimme, die ihn sofort in den Bann zog, aus dem Lautsprecher, „Ich frage mich, ob du in allen Lebenslagen derartig ungestüm bist.“

Nero wollte ihn eigentlich anmotzen, ihm sagen, dass er ihn nicht weiter necken sollte, doch diese Stimme löste Dinge on ihm aus, Empfindungen, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

„Ich denke, dass wirst du wohl oder übel selbst herausfinden müssen.“

Ein kaum hörbares Knurren wurde gerade noch so vom Mikrofon aufgeschnappt und von seinem Lautsprecher wiedergegeben und Nero war allen Instanzen dafür dankbar, denn um nichts in der Welt hätte er dieses Geräusch verpassen wollen. Gänsehaut breitete sich rasend schnell auf seiner Haut aus, ließ die Härchen zu Berge stehen.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Nero.“  
„Vielleicht hab ich‘s gern heiß, V.“

Das Nächste, was seine Ohren vernahmen, hätte er sich nie erträumen lassen.

„Ich muss dich sehen.“

Ein wenig perplex antwortete er:

„Okay, lass uns auf Video umschalten.“

Ein unzufriedener Laut war die Antwort darauf.

„Nein, das ist nicht genug. Ich rede von einem Treffen.“  
„V... ich... weiß nicht...“  
„Warum nicht? Nichts spricht dagegen. War nicht klar, dass es früher oder später darauf hinauslaufen würde?“  
„Doch... natürlich... aber...“  
„Was „aber“? Ist das alles doch nur ein Spiel? War alles nur eine Lüge?“

Nero wollte dies nicht besprechen, ohne sein Gegenüber sehen zu können, also aktivierte er kurzerhand seine Frontkamera und wartete, dass V das gleiche tat.

Ein aufgebrachter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht V‘s war das erste, was die Verbindung ihm zeigte. Ein Gesicht, welches er noch nie auf diese Weise zu sehen bekommen hatte.

„Du bist wunderschön...“, war das Einzige, das Neros Gehirn in diesem Moment hervorbringen konnte. Weiters schien sich sein Hirn-Mund-Filter verabschiedet zu haben und so waren die Worte schneller geäußert als er sie aufhalten hätte können.

Eine gewisse Röte legte sich darauf seine blassen Wangen, was darin resultierte, dass seine grünen Augen umso mehr zur Geltung gebracht wurden, beinahe begannen zu leuchten.

„Schmeicheleien beantworten meine Fragen nicht.“

Nero hatte bereits vergessen, dass sie inmitten eines Wortgefechts gesteckt hatten, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, diesen verführerischen Lippen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie Worte formten.

„Fragen…?“, hauchte er abwesend.

Nero so verzaubert von seinem Anblick zu sehen, war beinahe genug, um V’s Verstimmung zu kurieren. Aber nur beinahe. Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es sich gut anfühlte, auf diese Weise angesehen zu werden.

„Ja… meine Frage. Bezüglich deiner Absichten dieser Beziehung gegenüber.“

Diese komplizierten Worte waren nicht fähig, in seinem vernebelten Hirn Fuß zu fassen. So wich der verträumte Blick einem verwirrten. V seufzte.

„Kein Grund, mich an zu seufzen, samtige Stimme hin oder her. Du weißt, dass ich zu dämlich für deine kryptischen Aussagen bin. Klartext. Einfache Worte für einen einfachen Nero. Darüber haben wir schon unzählige Male gesprochen, V.“

„Und genauso oft habe ich dir schon versucht zu erklären, dass meine Aussagen weder kryptisch noch schwer zu verstehen sind. Du müsstest nur einmal damit beginnen, ein wenig genauer hinzuhören und zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.“  
„Wofür soll ich zwischen den Zeilen lesen, wenn da genug Platz für klare Worte in diesen Zeilen ist?“

V kicherte. Diese Unterhaltung war viel zu vertraut, zu oft hatten sie sie bereits geführt. Neros Stimme dabei zu hören, seine Emotionen direkt heraushören zu können, machte es nur umso besser. Dass er nun auch noch live mitverfolgen konnte, wie sein Gesicht sich verzog, seine Wangen erröteten oder seine Augen zu funkeln begannen, war mehr, als er sich so schnell zu erhalten erhofft hatte. Doch nun, da er von dieser verbotenen Frucht gekostet hatte, da konnte er nicht anders. Er musste alles haben. Weniger als das war nicht mehr akzeptabel. Er wollte Nero hören, seine Schönheit bewundern, seine Wärme spüren können, ihn berühren, sich in seine Arme schmiegen und sich von seinem Geruch vereinnahmen lassen. 

V schüttelte den Kopf, um diese verlockenden Gedanken zu verbannen. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment, um sich in ihnen zu verlieren.

„Okay, dann eben ganz klar. Lass mich diese Zeilen für dich füllen. Was spricht dagegen, dass wir einander treffen?“

Nero überlegte. Eigentlich hatte V Recht. Sie hatten lange gesprochen, kannten einander mittlerweile besser als so manch anderer seiner Bekanntschaften. Dante ausgenommen. Nun hatten sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit die letzten Hürden genommen, immerhin sprachen sie gerade über Videochat miteinander. Der nächste logische Schritt wäre ein Treffen.

„Aber wo sollen wir uns treffen? Wer weiß schon, wie weit wir von einander entfernt wohnen? Ich kann nicht einfach weg, genauso wenig wie du. Wir haben unsere Verpflichtungen.“

Sie hatten über alles gesprochen, einander alles anvertraut, doch ihr Wohnort war stets ein unausgesprochenes Tabu-Thema gewesen, was keinen der beiden bis gerade eben gestört hatte. Vielleicht war es nun an der Zeit, dies zu ändern.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass wir herausfinden, wie viel Distanz zwischen uns wirklich besteht. Räumlich gesehen, versteht sich. Sonst gibt es kaum jemand auf diesem Planeten, dem ich mich näher fühle als dir, Nero.“

Der Angesprochene konnte fühlen, wie seine Wangen erneut warm wurden. Wie konnte der Schwarzhaarige einfach solche Worte von sich geben? Ohne sich dafür auch nur das geringste Bisschen zu schämen?!

„Auf welche Uni gehst du?“  
„Die Argosax-Universität.“  
„Die… WAS?!“  
„Kein Grund, zu rumzuschreien.“  
„Du gehst auf eine der teuersten Privatunis auf diesem verdammten Kontinent! Natürlich ist das ein Grund! Um dorthin zu kommen, muss man seine Seele verkaufen! Und einige seiner Organe.“  
„Wie melodramatisch… hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. So schlimm ist es übrigens gar nicht. Geld allein reicht, um aufgenommen zu werden. Und natürlich ein Notenschnitt von 1,0.“

Nero ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„1,0… ich schreibe mit einem Genie…“

Ein Kichern tönte aus seinem Lautsprecher.

„Genie finde ich nun doch etwas übertrieben. Wenn du 1,0 schon gut findest, dann solltest du mal mit dem Typen, mit dem ich mein Apartment teile, eine Unterhaltung führen.“  
„Nein, danke. Ich fühle mich auch so schon oft genug recht dämlich. Man muss es nicht übertreiben. Mein Ego hält auch nicht alles aus. Reicht schon, dass ich neben Dante immer zweite Wahl bin.“

Ein fragender Gesichtsausdruck breitete sich auf V’s Zügen aus.

„Dante?“  
„Oh, stimmt. Mein bester Freund. Ich würde dir ja ein Bild schicken, aber alles, was man über ihn wissen muss, kann man auch auf Instagram über ihn erfahren. Ich kann dir seinen Social Media Link geben, wenn du willst.“  
„Erfahre ich dann auch, wo genau du herkommst?“

Nero stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus.

„Das definitiv. Aber ich erspar dir die Mühe. Fortuna.“  
„Nero?“  
„Ja?“  
„Dir ist klar, dass wir keine Stunde von einander entfernt sind?“

Ein nachdenklicher Laut.

„Du meinst…?“  
„Nächstes Wochenende. Ich komme zu dir nach Fortuna. Such ein nettes kleines Café aus. Ich will dich kennenlernen.“  
„Du kennst mich doch bereits, V. Besser als jeder andere. Abgesehen von Dante.“  
„Mein Ziel ist es, dich besser zu kennen als Dante. Auf jede erdenkliche Weise. Mit all meinen Sinnen.“

Apropos Sinne. So sinnlich, wie V’s Stimme gerade klang, stellte sie schlimme Dinge mit Nero an. Hitze stieg in ihm auf, breitete sich gleichermaßen in seinen Wangen sowie in tieferen Regionen aus.

„Ich… werde ein geeignetes Plätzchen auftreiben.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Bemühungen mit Erfolg gekrönt werden. Ich kanns kaum erwarten.“  
„Ich… kann nicht glauben, dass das wirklich passieren wird. Dass wir einander doch so nah sind.“  
„Glaub es.“

* * *

„Ich glaub es nicht! Du willst dich wirklich mit diesem Typen treffen? Nero… der kann sonst was im Schilde führen!“

Nero verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Seit wann war Dante denn so misstrauisch Menschen gegenüber? Gerade er, der schon unzählige Blind Dates and Blind Fuck Dates auf Tinder und anderen einschlägigen Plattformen arrangiert und auch wahrgenommen hatte. Der jedem, der ihm eine wilde Nacht in Aussicht stellt, seine Adresse gab. Dieser Mann stand nun vor ihm und predigte ihm, dass Bekanntschaften aus dem Internet gefährlich sein können?

„Ich komme mit!“  
„Das wirst du nicht! Ich bin alt genug! Abgesehen davon will ich nicht, dass du ihn verschreckst!“

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er auch eine gewisse Angst, dass V Dante interessanter finden könnte als ihn. Er wollte dies nicht an seinen besten Freund verlieren. Denn selbst, wenn er wusste, dass Dante ihm nie aktiv jemanden ausspannen würde, so konnte man nicht leugnen, dass er eine gewisse Ausstrahlung hatte, ohne sich sonderlich dafür anzustrengen mochte man hier betonen, die es immer wieder schaffte, andere in ihren Bann zu ziehen.

Sein Handy verkündete einen eingehenden Anruf. Nero deutete Dante mit einem Blick an, dass diese Konversation noch nicht zu Ende war und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

„Nero… ich habe weniger erfreuliche Nachrichten.“

So gern er auch V’s Stimme hörte, so sehr verabscheute er es, diese Worte zu vernehmen.

„Dann mach‘s kurz und schmerzlos?“  
„Du erinnerst dich an meinen Freund? Das Genie?“  
„Ja?“  
„Er hält nicht sonderlich viel von der Idee, dass wir uns treffen.“  
„Witzig, Dante ebenso wenig.“  
„Deswegen will er mich begleiten. Sichergehen, dass du keine boshaften Absichten hegst.“  
„Dann würde ich behaupten, dass aus unserem Treffen gerade ein Doppeldate geworden ist.“

V gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich.

„Ein Doppeldate… das könnte funktionieren. Eine Vorwarnung sei jedoch angebracht: Er ist eigen. Manche würden sogar behaupten, dass er ein arrogantes Arschloch ist.“

Nero konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich denke, das dürfte kein Problem darstellen. Dante mag Herausforderungen. Abgesehen davon hat er schon eine Menge Übung im Umgang mit arroganten Arschlöchern.“

Besagter grummelte nur vor sich hin. Selbst nach all der Zeit, die er nun schon versuchte, ein freundliches Gespräch mit seinem Number Neighbour zu führen, schien es unmöglich zu sein.

V hatte Samstag vorgeschlagen, was Nero nur zwei Tage Zeit gab, ein geeignetes Café zu finden. Dante und V‘s Freund hatten beide angemerkt, dass dies vielleicht etwas zu schnell gehen würde, doch sie wussten, dass es keinerlei Unterschied machte, ob sie sich jetzt trafen oder in einigen Wochen. Sie waren bereit für diesen Schritt. Bereit und definitiv viel zu aufgeregt.

Schlussendlich war es Dante gewesen, der das Café vorgeschlagen hatte. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, doch dieser Typ war wirklich der beste Freund, den Nero sich je wünschen hätte können. Egal, wie sehr er dachte, dass es keine gute Idee war und sehr wahrscheinlich in ein gebrochenes Herz resultieren würde, so unterstützte er ihn dennoch bedingungslos so gut er konnte. Nero wusste, dass er sich auf Dante verlassen konnte. Selbst, wenn wirklich nur Leid und Herzschmerz auf ihn warten würde, so war ihm bewusst, dass sein Freund ihn auffangen würde. Ihn wieder aufbauen, für ihn da sein würde. 

„Kann ich so rausgehen? Denkst du, ihm gefällt mein Outfit?“

Dante lachte. So nervös hatte er Nero schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Normalerweise war der Jüngere sehr selbstbewusst was seinen Kleidungsstil anging, doch jenes Selbstvertrauen hatte sich in Bezug auf V scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst.

„Komm runter. Du siehst gut aus. Ich muss es ja wissen, immerhin gehe ich mit keinen Modekatastrophen aus.“

Nero streckte ihm lediglich die Zunge entgegen. „Wehe, du erwähnst das V gegenüber.“

Dante gab einen gespielt verletzten Laut von sich. „Schämst du dich etwa für mich? Unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit? Das hätte ich niemals von dir gedacht!“

Nero stöhnte genervt. „Halt die Klappe, du Idiot. Wir müssen ihn ja nicht sofort überfordern. Abgesehen davon macht es das Ganze nur unnötig unangenehm und kompliziert. Konzentrier du dich lieber auf dein eigenes Date.“

Dante grinste. „Bin schon gespannt auf den Typen. Dein Lover hat dir nichts über ihn verraten? Keinen Namen, nichts?“

„Er ist nicht mein Lover!“ - „Noch nicht.“ - „Und nein, gar nichts. Anscheinend hat er gar kein Interesse daran, sich mit uns abzugeben. Er will nur aufpassen.“  
„Klingt nach einem arroganten Schnösel.“

Nero zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern, bevor er einen Blick auf sein Handy warf und fluchte.  
„Shit, schon so spät! Dante, beweg dich!“

  
Natürlich waren sie viel zu früh dort und mussten dann auf die anderen beiden warten. Nero hampelte nervös herum, trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

Dante seufzte. „Dein Gezappel macht sogar mich nervös, Kleiner. Beruhig dich endlich. Du kennst ihn doch bereits in- und auswendig. Ihr habt telefoniert und euch über Video gesehen. Was soll schon noch großartig passieren? Überraschungen sind ja kaum mehr möglich.“

Nero murrte. „Woher willst du das wissen? Es kann noch so viel schiefgehen.“  
„Nichts wird schiefgehen. Ich bin ja da. Mit mir kann nichts schiefgehen.“  
„Du meinst wohl, mit dir kann alles schiefgehen UND du bist auch noch Schuld daran.“

Dante stieß einen empörten Laut aus uns schubste Nero spielerisch. Dies ließ der andere natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und ein kleines Gerangel war die Folge. Beide grinsten und lachten dabei. 

„Stopp! Schluss! Ich gebe auf!“, kicherte Dante, völlig außer Atem seiend, „Kitzeln ist unfair!“

Nero gab nur frech zurück, dass im Krieg und in der Liebe alles erlaubt sei.

Was beiden verborgen geblieben war, waren die zwei Augenpaare, die ihrem Tun aufmerksam folgten. 

„Kindische Idioten.“  
„Aber gutaussehend.“

Vergil gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich, was V als Erfolg verbuchte. 

„Der Kleine ist deiner?“

V nickte lediglich und ging weiter auf die beiden zu. Vergil folgte. 

„Sollte ich bei diesem Anblick etwa eifersüchtig werden, Nero?“

Sofort sprang der Angesprochene von seinem Begleiter weg und drehte sich zu ihm. V lächelte nur sein verwegenes Lächeln und lehnte sich auf deinen Gehstock. 

Nero stand da, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und konnte sein Gehirn nicht dazu bringen, eine Antwort zu formulieren, zu sehr war es damit beschäftigt, die Situation zu verarbeiten. V‘s wunderschöne Gestalt in sich aufzunehmen. Wie seine grünen Augen regelrecht strahlten, wie seine Lippen sich zu jenem verführerischen Grinsen verzogen hatten. 

Dante besah sich dieses Schauspiel lächelnd, bevor er beschloss, einzuschreiten, bevor sein Freund sich vollends zum Idioten machte. Spielerisch tippte er ihm gegen den Unterkiefer, sodass sein Mund sich mit einem deutlich hörbaren Klacken schloss. 

„Gleich fängst du an zu sabbern, Kleiner. Lass uns einander vorstellen und reingehen, dann kannst du ihn weiter anschmachten.“

Während der Angesprochene eine ungesunde Röte zur Schau stellte, wandte Dante seine Aufmerksamkeit den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu. 

„Ich nehme an, du bist V?“, lächelte er freundlich und nach einem zustimmenden Nicken fuhr er fort, „Freut mich, denjenigen kennenzulernen, der dem Kleinen den Kopf derartig verdreht hat.“

„Dante!“, protestierte Nero zischend.  
„Genau, Dante ist mein Name.“

Dann wandte er sich V‘s Begleitung zu. Nun, da er seine Aufmerksamkeit gänzlich auf ihn fokussierte, bemerkte er, dass ein wahrer Leckerbissen vor ihm stand. 

_Fuck... ich bin ein verdammter Glückpilz._

Schneeweißes Haar, elegant zurückgelegt, was lediglich durch eine Menge Stylingprodukte zu bewerkstelligen war, eisblaue Augen, die direkt in deine Seele blickten und sie zu Eis erstarren lassen wollten, und eine Körperhaltung, die vermittelte, dass er für keinerlei Unsinn jeglicher Art zu haben war. Eine autoritäre Aura umgab ihn, ein Fakt, der Dante nur weiter motivierte, durch die eisigen Mauern zu brechen und hinter die Fassade zu schauen. 

„Und du bist mein heutiges Date?“

Ein arrogantes Lächeln, so minimalistisch in der Ausführung, dass es die Definition eines Lächelns nur knapp erfüllte, legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge und traf Dante völlig unvorbereitet. 

„Es scheint, als wäre dies der Fall. Vergil.“ 

Nero schnaubte amüsiert, während er sich an V schmiegte. 

„Was genau soll daran so amüsant sein?“, schnitt die eisige Frage durch die Luft und ließ Nero zusammenzucken. V kam sofort zu seiner Hilfe. 

„Dante und Vergil? Die göttliche Komödie? Klingt vertraut?“

Dies ließ ihn leicht amüsiert zu Dante schauen, doch er kommentierte es nicht weiter. 

Die vier betraten das Café, Nero und V Hand in Hand, Dante und Vergil mit respektablem Abstand zu einander, wobei Vergil die Tür offengehalten und ihm den Vortritt gelassen hatte, wie es sich für einen Mann mit Manieren gehörte. Dass er dadurch genug Zeit hatte, seine Statur zu betrachten, die Kontur seines Hinterns im Speziellen, hatte natürlich absolut nichts damit zu tun, nein. Dies was lediglich ein nettes Extra. 

Da Nero sein erstes Treffen mit V genießen wollte, hatte er zwei Tische für sie arrangiert, möglichst weit voneinander entfernt, sodass weder Dante noch Vergil ihm dazwischenfunken konnten. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Was er jedoch nicht wissen konnte, war, dass Dante und Vergil keinerlei Gedanken mehr daran verschwendeten, dass ihre besten Freunde sich gerade das erste Mal trafen und sie eigentlich den jeweils anderen im Auge behalten hatten wollen. Völlig fokussiert wie sie waren, ihre neue Bekanntschaft kennenzulernen. Es war definitiv nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick, doch das Interesse war geweckt in beiden Individuen.

Nero und V unterhielten sich in leisem Ton, teilten Kuchen und tranken heißen Kakao dazu, während sie einander immer auf die eine oder andere Weise berührten. Der Anblick allein reichte, um hochgradige Karies in einem Außenstehenden auszulösen, der nur einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschte. Die Bedienungen im Café waren bezaubert, brachten dem Pärchen immer neue Süßigkeiten, die sie einander füttern konnten, auf Kosten des Hauses verstand sich ja von selbst, immerhin profitierten sie am meisten davon, wenn man dem schmachtenden Seufzen Vertrauen schenken durfte.

Dante und Vergil hatten anfangs einige Startschwierigkeiten, zu gegensätzlich wie sie waren. Doch da war eine Chemie. Und diese Chemie stimmte. Deswegen versuchte, Vergil etwas zu finden, das seinem Gegenüber interessieren könnte. Beeindrucken. Von sich überzeugen. Abgesehen von seinem Körper. Vergil wusste, dass er gutaussehend war, doch das allein reichte nicht aus, um den anderen kennenzulernen.

_Kennenlernen… das ist eine Idee._

So begann er, ein kleines Spiel von „20 Fragen“ zu unterhalten, wofür Dante mehr als dankbar war. Er war sehr interessiert darin, diesen mysteriösen Eisprinzen kennenzulernen.

Aus einer Stunde wurden zwei, dann drei und mehr. Schlussendlich mussten die Kellnerinnen des Cafés sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie nun schließen würden. Beide Paare waren mehr als nur überrascht, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Wir sollten das definitiv wiederholen. Da wir sowieso nicht so weit voneinander entfernt wohnen.“, schlug Nero vor und blickte zwischen V und Dante hin und her. Beide stimmten freudig zu. Vergil gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.

„Perfekt. Dante, du hast Vergils Nummer? Ich hab keine Lust, zwischen euch durch V Eule zu spielen.“

Vergil erkannte, dass er es die gesamte Zeit verabsäumt hatte, Dante um seine Nummer zu bitten. Ein dummer Fehler seinerseits, der ihm nur erneut aufzeigte, wie sehr ihn dieser Mann aus dem Konzept brachte. Dante lachte.

„Ich denke, ich habe seine Nummer bereits. Genauso wie er meine. Nicht, Vergil?“

Verwirrung machte sich auf des Angesprochenen Gesicht breit. Woher sollte er seine Nummer haben? Wie konnte Dante seine wissen?

Doch was er nicht wusste, war, dass Dante den starken Verdacht hatte, dass Vergil sein Number Neighbour war. Der Mensch, der monatelang seine Nachrichten ignoriert oder auf die unfreundlichste Weise abgewiesen hatte. Er hatte es an manchen Redewendungen und Phrasen erkannt, die der andere regelmäßig verwendete. Diese waren derartig einzigartig und spezifisch, dass sie einfach „Vergil“ schrien und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sonst noch jemand sie in solch einer Art verwendete, musste im Bereich von 0 liegen. 

„Immerhin habe ich das unfassbare Glück, nach all dieser Zeit endlich ein ausführliches Gespräch mit meinem Number Neighbour geführt zu haben.“

Bevor die Worte in Vergils Gehirn angekommen und verarbeitet worden waren, schallte hysterisches Lachen und melodisches Kichern durch die Nacht.

Vergil konnte es nicht glauben. Dante war dieses nervtötende Wesen, welches ihn die letzten Monate durchgehend genervt hatte? Über ihn hatte er sich pausenlos, beinahe täglich, bei V beschwert. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ihn immer nur gefragt, warum er ihn nicht einfach blockte. Doch Vergil wollte ihn auf die altmodische Art loswerden: Er wollte ihn so sehr frustrieren, dass er aufgab. Doch der Typ war unnatürlich hartnäckig gewesen und bevor er sich versah, waren die Bilder und Nachrichten zu einem Bestandteil seines Lebens geworden. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, doch er hätte es vermisst, völlig zusammenhangslose Dinge zu erhalten. Bilder und Videos über egal was er gerade tat, aß, las oder auch nicht tat. Das einzige, was ihm wahrscheinlich noch fehlte, war ein Bild von einem schlafenden Dante. Und natürlich von seinem Gesicht. Er hatte es immer tunlichst vermieden, selbst auf den Bildern zu sehen zu sein.

„Dante? Dein Number Neighbour? Fuck, das ist wirklich eine Komödie! Dante hätte das nicht besser schreiben können!“

Den eisigen Blick, den Nero dafür von Vergil zugeworfen bekommen hatte, war all die Freude, die es ihnen brachte, ihn zu triezen, allemal wert. Der Jüngere für seinen Teil wusste zu 100%, dass weder sein Freund noch sein bester Freund ihn das je vergessen lassen würden. V und Dante würden ihn bis ans Ende seiner Tage damit aufziehen. Oder, bis er sich noch etwas Witzigeres leisten würde. Doch das hier war kaum zu überbieten.


End file.
